This invention relates generally to control modules, which control various functions in mobile vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for managing a plurality of control modules in a mobile vehicle using at least one central telematics module.
Wireless communication services for mobile vehicles, such as navigation and roadside assistance, have increased rapidly in recent years. Most of the services that have been offered are for a mobile vehicle in operation, but more recently, the demands and potential for services to a vehicle in the factory and in a service center have grown. Services that may be provided in the factory may be related to the assembly of the vehicle or the servicing and updating of the vehicle""s functions during the life of the vehicle.
For example, in the factory, a vehicle may include several control modules for controlling various functions such as the vehicle""s airbag system or the vehicle brake system. Each of these control modules requires programming as the vehicle is being assembled. After the vehicle is assembled, a control module may be serviced at a later date and may require reprogramming. For example, a vehicle""s window/door system may fail and be replaced. The replacement control module for the window/door system will be reprogrammed after placement in the vehicle. Additionally, vehicle software, like software applications in other areas, is constantly being upgraded. This software is reprogrammed by recalling vehicles to the manufacturer or to service centers for reprogramming of control modules.
Currently, programming and reprogramming of control modules is accomplished by manually programming a given control module. For example, as a vehicle is being assembled, each individual module is attached to a control panel, such as a small programming computer or laptop. Each module is then individually programmed to perform a limited set of functions. The modules may also be provided with a limited set of options. After a vehicle is assembled, if a control module is replaced, it must again be attached to a control panel for reprogramming. If software for a given control module changes, e.g. is updated or requires changes based on user preference, the module must be accessed (the vehicle opened up) and then attached to a control panel for reprogramming.
A method and system are needed, therefore, to manage one or more control modules using at least one central telematics module to take advantage of wireless communication capabilities. This would result in decreased number of control panels required for programming or reprogramming control modules. This would also result in less need for opening a vehicle up to service software. This would also result in increased flexibility of software services. For example a subscriber could download software for existing vehicle functions from a wireless network. Thus, the method and system of the present invention may result in increased subscriber satisfaction with the services and increased availability of services.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a method for managing a plurality of control modules in a mobile vehicle, which overcomes the above obstacles and accomplishes the objectives described above.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method of assembling a vehicle using a communication node. A telematics module, which is operatively adapted to communicate with the communication node, is connected to the vehicle. At least one control module, for controlling at least one vehicle function, is connected to the vehicle and is also in communication with the telematics module. A command is issued for the at least one vehicle function, from the communication node to the control module.
The command for the at least one vehicle function may be issued from the communication node to the telematics module and forwarded to the control module. Additional control modules may be provided in the vehicle, the additional control modules in communication with the telematics module and operatively adapted to control other vehicle functions. A command for the other vehicle functions may also be forwarded from the communication node to the additional control modules via the telematics module.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of servicing a vehicle using a communication node. A telematics module from the vehicle communicates with the communication node. The telematics module may be connected to a control module that is adapted to control at least one vehicle function. The communication may issue a command for the vehicle function to the telematics module, which may, in turn, forward the command from the telematics module to the control module.
The control module may be an added control module operatively adapted to control an added vehicle function. Alternatively, the control module may be a replacement control module operatively adapted to control an existing vehicle function. An existing control module, operatively adapted to control an existing vehicle function may be removed for replacement.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of remotely servicing a vehicle function using a communication node. A telematics module in the vehicle communicates with the communication node. The telematics module may be in communication with at least one control module in the vehicle, which is operatively adapted to control at least one vehicle function. A command for the at least one vehicle function may be issued from the communication node to the control module. For example, the command may be a software bulletin command. Alternatively, the command may update existing software for controlling the vehicle function.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides computer program product in a computer usable medium for assembling a vehicle. The program includes means for connecting a telematics module, adapted to communicate with the communication node, to the vehicle; means for connecting at least one control module to the vehicle, which is in communication with the telematics module and operatively adapted to control at least one vehicle function; and means for issuing a command for the at least one vehicle function, from the communication node to the control module.
The program may also include means for issuing a command for the at least one vehicle function, from the communication node to the telematics module; and means for forwarding the command from the telematics module to the control module. The program may also include means for providing an additional control module in the vehicle, the additional control module in communication with the telematics module and operatively adapted to control at least one other vehicle function, as well as means for forwarding a command for the at least one other vehicle function, from the communication node to the additional control module via the telematics module.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides computer program product in a computer usable medium for servicing a vehicle using a communication node. The program may include means for communicating with the communication node from a telematics module in the vehicle; means for connecting the telematics module to an added control module, which is adapted to control at least one vehicle function; means for issuing a command from the communication node to the telematics module for the vehicle function; and means for forwarding the command from the telematics module to the added control module. The program may also include means for removing an existing control module, the existing control module operatively adapted to control an existing vehicle function.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides computer program product in a computer usable medium for remotely servicing a vehicle function.
The program includes means for communicating with the communication node from a telematics module in the vehicle; means for providing at least one control module in the vehicle that is in communication with the telematics module and operatively adapted to control at least one vehicle function; and means for remotely issuing a command for the at least one vehicle function, from the communication node to the control module. The program may also include means for updating existing software for controlling the vehicle function.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a vehicle assembly system that includes means for connecting a telematics module that is adapted to communicate with a communication node to the vehicle. The system may also include means for connecting at least one control module which is in communication with the telematics module and which controls at least one vehicle function to the vehicle, as well as means for issuing a command for the at least one vehicle function, from the communication node to the control module.
The system may also include means for issuing a command from the communication node to the telematics module for the at least one vehicle function, and means for forwarding the command from the telematics module to the control module. The system of the present invention may also an additional control module in the vehicle, which is in communication with the telematics module and operatively adapted to control at least one other vehicle function; and means for forwarding a command for the at least one other vehicle function, from the communication node to the additional control module via the telematics module.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a vehicle service system that includes means for communicating with the communication node from a telematics module in the vehicle; means for connecting the telematics module to an added control module, the added control module operatively adapted to control at least one vehicle function; means for issuing a command for the vehicle function, from the communication node to the telematics module; as well as means for forwarding the command from the telematics module to the added control module. The system may also include means for removing an existing control module, the existing control module operatively adapted to control an existing vehicle function.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a remote vehicle service system which includes means for communicating with the communication node from a telematics module in the vehicle as well as means for providing at least one control module in the vehicle, the control module in communication with the telematics module and operatively adapted to control at least one vehicle function. The system may also include means for remotely issuing a command for the at least one vehicle function, from the communication node to the control module as well as means for updating existing software for controlling the vehicle function.
The aforementioned, and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.